


She’s a little confused, but she got the spirit

by 700wordsAmonth



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: 4x08, F/F, Fluff, Memory Loss, One Shot, Temporary Amnesia, Wayhaught - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 20:21:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30044199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/700wordsAmonth/pseuds/700wordsAmonth
Summary: Wynonna and Waverly are getting ready to go halloween partying at Shorty's, but someone gets home before they leave.Or: what if Waverly had seen Nicole before she got her memories back in 4x08?4x08 slight canon-divergence
Relationships: Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Comments: 26
Kudos: 267





	She’s a little confused, but she got the spirit

“Let’s _go_ Waverly!” Wynonna yelled toward the house.

She was standing on the porch, waiting outside for Waverly to finish freshening up so they could go to this possible party at Shorty’s – which, she assumed, was a bar –, when a blue pickup truck entered their property.

A woman – a beautiful, seemingly harmless woman in a colorful shirt – exited the car and walked up to her. She sported an amused smile as she looked up at Wynonna, taking her in.

“Impersonating an officer of the law, miss Earp?”

Wynonna looked down at herself, at the, admittedly, too big uniform she was wearing.

“It’s Halloween,” Wynonna answered cheekily, now suspicious that the woman standing at the foot of her stairs was the rightful owner of her clothes- _well,_ of the clothes she was wearing. Rightful owner of a police uniform and, thus, really not someone Wynonna would want to know of her current too-high-to-remember-her-own-name state.

“I thought you were going as ladybug,” the woman said as she climbed the first step of the stairs and reached for Wynonna's hand, the fingers of her right hand playing distractedly with the left cuff of Wynonna’s uniform shirt.

“I thought I’d, you know, keep it interesting, change it up a bit.”

“Keep it interesting, huh? _Waverly Earp_ , I’m intrigued.”

_Waverly?_

Ah, bugger! They’d gotten their names the wrong way around.

Wyn- Waverly! Waverly forced a laugh. “Yea! Waverly, that’s totally me. Always intriguing.”

The woman frowned a bit, but the clear confusion didn’t push away her amused smile.

“You’re up to something,” the woman said, one foot now on the porch and the other still on the stairs.

“Nope,” Waverly denied promptly, and took a step back.

 _“Wave,”_ the woman called to her, and it was pleading and playful at the same time, same as her hands, which pulled Waverly closer by the touch of her fingerprints alone.

Waverly followed; that same pull, more emotional than physical, yanked at her chest. _Wave_ , said just like that... It caused such a sudden rhythm in her chest that she faltered. All air escaped her lungs as she looked into brown eyes made lighter by the sun.

Maybe this woman wasn't so harmless after all.

“Wave- Ahm, Wynonna and I are heading out soon, so…” _So…_ Waverly gestured toward the house, unsure of what she meant.

“I know, I know. You said you needed some sister time, but since Wynonna is not here _right now_ ,” the woman elongated those syllables, bringing her foot back onto the middle step, and Waverly closer. Like this they had almost the same height. “Maybe we could... fool around… just a little bit.” She shrugged and wrapped her arms losely around Waverly's hips.

_“Oh.”_

_Hot ginger cop wanted to make out with her._

Those honey eyes watched her, and then the slight touch of the tip of the woman’s nose on hers had Waverly following the subtle suggestion to offer her lips.

The touch was so gentle, and the woman’s lips were so soft that Waverly whimpered, wanting more of that exact same light pressure. She deepened the kiss in her haste to get it.

The full contact of a tongue dragging against hers had goosebumps raising on her skin, a full body shiver that culminated with the instinctual press of her hips against her… girlfriend’s?

Waverly pulled herself back, and the sight of slightly swollen pink lips almost had her caving in again.

_Jesus H. Christ, her girlfriend was hot._

“I- ah.” Waverly licked her lips and tasted something close to vanilla. “I think I might have forgotten my own name.”

“Yea?” The woman asked, all flirty and gorgeous as her thumbs ran slow, light, intricate designs on Waverly’s wrists. “Did I kiss you silly?”

“Something like that.” Waverly forced a smile, hoping it didn’t look as guilty as she felt. “But, just to check that I haven’t kissed you silly back, I am Waverly and you are…?”

The woman frowned and took a bit of distance from Waverly’s body. “Are we role playing?”

“Yes!” She took the chance. “Nice to meet you, _stranger I’m kissing on my front porch_. I’m Waverly Earp.”

“Nicole Haught,” her girlfriend, _Nicole_ , offered, and shook her hand.

 _“Nicole,”_ Waverly repeated, the shadow of a memory so close she could almost touch it, almost see it in the golden flecks of Nicole’s irises. “I like your name.”

She was so intent on chasing that memory, on studying Nicole’s soft skin and softer gaze as if she held the key to remembering everything, that she screamed at the sudden slam of the front door into the wall.

“ _Jesus on a cracker!_ ”

“Locked and loaded, baby girl!” Wynonna announced, unbothered by the heart attack she’d almost provoked. “Oy! Hot ginger alert.” Wynonna turned toward Nicole as she walked past her before turning her back to her again. “You coming with?” She tossed over her shoulder.

“Yea, we’re going… trick or treating, I guess. Wanna come?” Waverly asked Nicole, watching her sister already halfway to their red jeep.

“No, you guys have fun, I’ll be waiting here.”

“You sure?” She asked again, unwilling to be apart from either of them, her sister or Nicole.

“Yea, Earp sisters time, remember? I’ll see you at night.”

“Okay.” Waverly took a step back, but she had a hard time taking her eyes off Nicole, tempted to taste a little more of the sweetness that lingered on her lips. “Tonight?”

The prettiest dimples marked Nicole’s cheeks. “Tonight. Promise I’ll play whatever role you want me to.”

**Author's Note:**

> I swear to god if we don't get at least 20 fic versions of confused, memory-less Waverly meeting Nicole, I will riot.


End file.
